A Suggestion
by Umuulan
Summary: During the climb to the top of the world, a certain space warrior and a prince found themselves back-to-back with each other. Not letting this opportunity slide, knowing full well any soldier on this heated war against Light and Dark could die at this very moment, both Smash Brothers exchanged words of neither encouragement nor farewell, but something else as equally important.


_Crossposted on AO3 under the same username._

* * *

**A/N**: If you don't get the reference, remember that this isn't 100% my idea. If you do, this fic may come off as weird to you. I just thought this lil exchange was adorable, and it's total fanfic material. :3

Besides, where are my competitive melee fox and marth from salty enemies to uwu rival-partners content

(**LSS**: "_Galeem/Dharkon_" from Super Smash Bros. Special/Ultimate OST (+ 8-bit cover by Tatter-Tot Tunes))

* * *

"Shit!"

Fox swore as he nearly toppled and sprained his ankle from hopping onto the next ground. When he regained his stance, he sighed, gripped his laser gun, and looked up at the swirling and floating rocky platforms leading to the top of the world where stars twinkled brighter, where the wind traveled faster, where Galeem and Dharkon were located for the Smash Brothers to destroy both forces.

Even though the deafening beating inside his chest shouted at him warnings of the grave dangers of idling in a heated war such as this, his aching legs and dizzying head screamed the other way around, plus he needed to reset his breathing pattern. Seconds of Fox panting on his spot already passed, yet thankfully no army of clones of the other Smashers emerged from thin air and charged on him... at least not yet, unlike back downstairs.

While he offered a helping hand to his fellow fighters left behind to take down the illuminated and shadowed puppets of themselves produced by both the embodiment of Light and Dark, the platforms weren't large enough to fit them all to ensure one's safety from tumbling off the raised land and falling down to their doom. So Fox had been one of the few Smashers to race ahead with him taking the lead a little too far, seeing as nobody had gotten to the same level as his yet.

Fox got carried away again; he was supposed to guide them all through climbing up. He inwardly cursed at his own rash decision on moving further away from everyone else's instant reach, so he only hoped they could advance soon. The leader of his own band of misfits and mercenaries, Star Fox, which underwent several life-risking missions, might have learned how to control his composure under pressuring circumstances whenever he drove his trusty Arwing such as taking part in an intense dogfight, but maybe on foot, he was still getting used to handling it.

A pair of boots landing the ground accompanied by a soft grunt sounded nearby, causing Fox to jolt, and for a split second, he considered pointing the gun at the source only to find out another Smasher finally joined him. Relief washed over Fox, sighing yet again even when he didn't have to look behind him who arrived at the scene.

"Easy now," Marth mumbled probably more to himself. It was his turn to halt on his place and chase his breath. Judging from the slight impatient tone of his voice, Fox imagined the human knitting his brow from tiredness.

Having recovered long enough himself, Fox could continue on his way to end all this violent chaos as soon as possible, but with one of his fellow Smashers standing back-to-back with him, particularly the self-proclaimed 'Hero-King', Fox couldn't help but chuckle.

Oh, how they used to bicker like hot-headed children when they became accidental (and laughably the worst) double partners back on the second tournament. Unfortunately, their mutual annoyance for one another evolved more than necessary to the point that they'd attempt to savagely take down the other as if they're long-time enemies whenever Master Hand (later regretfully) scheduled a one-on-one match for the both of them. To this day, Fox still found it questionable how that powerful finale match with Marth marked the start of reversing their strained relationship as Smash Brothers (Proof from the sudden heartfelt hug they shared right after the duel, not caring on that moment who had won, and from genuinely laughing at their immaturity for holding such a fierce yet useless grudge like that for so long). Then on the following tournament season, the mercenary and the prince began to renew and strengthen their unlikely bond much to everyone's relief, they said. ("Thank the stars ya stop acting like you step on each other's foot all the time," Falco once snarked.)

Briefly reminiscing these fond memories he cherished in his time in the Multiverse, Fox realized more than ever that he couldn't afford to lose a Smash Brother today. No, he won't accept that to ever happen right here, right now. They'd gone so far as a close-knitted family, so why should one valuable member perish now?

Feeling a little playful regardless of his current position on standing literally several meters above the ground where starships could soar, Fox rested his back against Marth's caped one.

"Heh. Never thought I'd die fighting alongside a _prince_..."

... Fox swore that sounded a whole lot more fitting with Falco's voice, but whatever. Even his uncharacteristic teasing reserved almost only for Marth (sometimes with Falco and Link, but the blue-clad human was a special case. He's purposely meaner to Wolf though) somehow lingered regardless of his princely title whenever both Smashers stood on the same radius, only significantly less insulting. The same went for when they set foot on the same battle stage, their competitive fire burning stronger than when confronting another foe, but no longer in such a way that they'd nearly kill each other.

Marth would wave Fox off and even gently tease back surprisingly enough ("And here I thought foxes are bigger than pheasants~"). Good thing the prince normally didn't come off as an easily pissed-off bloke, unlike how he reacted back then suggested him to be ("_Y-you!_ How dare you badmouth my status, you insolent little-!"). At least presently, he knew Fox meant no hard feelings at all.

Marth's hearty chuckle pulled Fox back to reality, and he pressed back against Fox.

"How about alongside a friend?"

Fox felt his own ear twitch involuntarily and chanced a glance on Marth for the first time since the beginning of the end.

A pair of exhausted blue eyes met his, its undying determination twinkling bright as always (_Funny how Fox used to despise that look so much_). Marth smiled despite the light wounds and the wiped red blood marks staining his cheek, forehead, and near his lips. He smiled despite having experienced what nearly dying a violent death felt like (countless of times perhaps) when those blinding light beams consumed them all. He smiled despite having struggled to endure several tough days of travelling for weeks, dueling possessed fighters, and freeing his friends and their people trapped in spirit form from the clutches of the merciless Galeem and Dharkon. He smiled despite having quietly cried at one point from the life-threatening challenges they were forced to face (_when he had to fight his wife back for her sake_) in this harsh journey towards sweet, sweet freedom.

Marth smiled... despite everything.

And if that didn't best describe as infectious, then Fox couldn't find any more words suitable for such a courageous sight.

(_Besides, the hell was this prissy prince even suggesting? Wasn't it obvious at this point?_)

"Heh. Yeah. I could do that."

Of course, such a memorable moment couldn't last any longer.

Some of the Smashers gradually caught up as well as a new wave of their replicated selves suddenly formed from nowhere on the platforms above. Both Smash Brothers took this as a cue to let each other's back go and prepare for combat.

As Fox loaded his gun, he heard Marth slashing the air with his sword, producing a light 'whooshing' sound. Fox smirked, a burst of newfound confidence sparking inside him as he ignored the loud thumping of his heart and the high chances of falling dead on this ultimate battle against Light and Dark. Together, they shouted...

"Here I go!"

* * *

**A/N**: They have the same Japanese up taunt, do not at me

Also, I know this came off as more of a tell than show story, but i kinda wanna summarize my headcanon relationship for them here and at the same time show how i think they interact on the present. Maybe one day I'll write a full-length fic about their shenanigans in melee, but don't count on it ;)

Anyway, this my first fic since finally playing a Smash game, so thanks for tolerating the bad stuff in this til the end!


End file.
